The Ending of Ginny Weasley
by Youngermoreinnocentginny
Summary: This story is purely the new Ginny, she's changed but will everything stay the same or change for the betterworse ? Rated for later chapters, Review I dun care I love flamers hehe so fun
1. Default Chapter

By: Youngermoreinnocentginny

Disclaimer: I do not OWN HP bitches get off my back I only own my twisted and demented thoughts that go into this!

Chapter 1: The New Ginny

Ginny sat alone on the train to Hogwarts, she was dressed in a pair of black muggle trousers with buckles and things of the sort all over them and was wearing a pair of black boots with high tops and buckles that were anything but small. All sorts of thoughts were swimming through her head as she watched the trees fly by in a great mass of blurring green and brown. She'd just been sitting a few moments when Ron and Harry came into her compartment grumbling about first years and taken seats. Seating themselves across from her she turned to them glaring slightly.

"Hey Gin!" Harry exclaimed his face happy and full of glee. She scoffed at how great he'd become over the years, they were only in their sixth year and Harry was already getting marriage offers from several witches, (and wizards none the less). " 'ello Harry" She mumbled quickly before turning back to her previous scenery dull and green, all that she'd seen since her departure from the station and platform.

"Why're you looking so glum little sis?" Ron questioned one of those stupid looking faces he always wore was once again strown across his face in utter confusion. "Ron, why d'you look so effing retarded all the time?" She questioned her face keeping the same blank expression as before while Rons face went into one of shock for just a moment before Harry nudged him returning him back to normal. "I was just asking ...gods why d'you always act like a prude.." Ron mumbled more not for Ginny to hear. "Because I feel like it _Ronald_" She added a tone to his first name making it sound like a curse word more than anything.

Ron scowled again turning to Harry rolling his eyes. Harry sat there looking at Ginny for a moment before speaking. "Why all the black, you'd think you were trying to be one of those..goth...things " He said sounding utterly like an uptight twit. " I'm not _trying_ to be anything Harry, I'm just being myself for once, and if you don't like it you can sod off and get stuffed like a Christmas goose for all I care." Harry bit his lip looking taken back and sighed shaking his head as he stared at his nails shrugging it off engaging in a quick game of wizarding chess with Ron before their arrival at school.

Ginny had changed since most people has last seen her. She was taller now nearly Harry's height and thin, although it didn't throw off the fact that you could clearly see she had "Developed" over the summer in a way that was complimenting to her figure. She now had black, thin, streaks in her hair that ran from the roots down the length. They were a nice accent to her, the color black suited her well and she knew it. She fancied wearing black more than anything else now, and for some reason, favored the Slytherin house more than her own, it was strange in a way but not to her in any way was it strange. She loved the house colors, the house founder, the students, everything about it. Especially one particular blonde in the house, but we aren't naming any names just yet.

As the train pulled slowly into the docks Ginny and the others made their way out with their luggage sighing as they took their first breath of fresh Hogwarts air, it was nice being back, almost everyone thought so. In the distance you could hear a faint voice. Though no matter how faint it was still recognizable as the one and only Draco Malfoy. "You twit get my luggage!" He snapped at Goyle who was actually having some trouble with his own luggage. Ginny smirked a tiny wee bit and flipped her hair over her shoulder hurrying off to meet up with Luna.

End of Chappie one! WOO! that was long..I'm so effing tired now ...argh! must sleep! thanks to my darling Anya for supporting me and loving my fics winks you can find her on here under anya3 just search and you'll love her fics :P Review please I don't care if you flame or what I don't care!


	2. Chapter 2: Ginnys only chance

Ginny spotted Luna a few feet away and ran up to her sighing tapping Luna on the shoulder smiling as the girl turned to her. "Ginny!" Luna screeched seemingly happy to see her. "Hello Luna, it has been a while eh?" Ginny asked as she walked beside Luna noticing the girls' height being increased quite a bit. Ginny playfully pushed down on Lunas head and jumped above her. "You'll have to stop growing or you'll out do me!" Ginny hated having to put on this happy fake face, but if she wanted everyone to leave her alone, she had to do it just to put everyone at peace. Luna always had that beautiful glow about her and it was obvious of course. "So, how was your Summer, Ginny?" Luna asked brushing a piece of bright blonde hair out of her face.

"It was, interesting." Ginny said quietly and felt something heavy hit her in the back as she went tumbling to the ground. She hit the grass and rolled to face the person, she found herself laying beside a big bag of luggage. "Bloody Hell!" She exclaimed. After peering at the marking on the bag it was clearly one persons, Draco Malfoy. "Stupid twit," Ginny mumbled looking up to him and snarling a bit, "Watch where your damned goons throw things." She stated in a calm tone getting to her feet and turning away. "Shut up Weasle you're just bloody well jealous that you've not got the money to get such fine things as I have." That trademark smirk printed on his face. Ginny just shook her head rolling her eyes running a bit catching back up with Luna, she was still enveloped in her own stories of her summer.

Ginny just kept nodding and smiling as she went on hoping she's stuff her mouth and shut up soon. As they loaded the boats and approached the shore Luna concluded and tossed her hair over her shoulder again staring out over the lake. They departed from the bus and Ginny and Luna said their goodbyes for then. Ginny made her way to the Great Hall in time to catch an empty seat near Harry, sighing audibly she glanced over at him reaching up ruffling his hair a bit grimmacing at it's style and such. "Oh! Hello Gin, how've you been?" Harry asked rather surprised at her touching his hair. "I've been well." She said in the same fake cheery tone as before and plastering on one of her well known smiles.

"So, I've been wondering..." Harry trailed off directing his gaze to the table top. "Yes?" Ginny questioned, she hoped he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was going to ask. "Would you, go out with me, Ginny?" He asked quietly blushing a bit. Ginny felt he body go stiff. " I...I...yes" She said so quiet it was barely audible. Harry smiled and Ginny did as well, though she wasn't particularly happy with the idea she still wished to make Harry happy. He'd been through enough in his lifetime and didn't need anymore rejection.

Ginny stood noticing a certain Slytherin leaving his table,then the Great Hall and excused herself before following him quietly out. He appeared to be depressed in some way his head hung low and his shoulders slumped. Ginny furrowed her brow a moment thinking hard on what could be wrong. He couldn't be sad, this was Draco Malfoy, he had everything he could ever want, or did he? Ginny shook the thoughts out of her head as she noticed him stopping and lagged behind ducking into a nearby corridor.


End file.
